Every Time
by SoulCOOL
Summary: Que pasaría, cuando por culpa de una lata de refresco, la apariencia inocente de tu técnico se vuelve provocadora?  ¿Cuando te das cuenta que tu mejor amiga ya no es una niña?  !LEMMON!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! SE QUE AUN NO EH TERMINADO EL OTRO FIC, PERO YEBO TIEMPO QUERIENDO SUBIR ESTE, JEJEJE, COMENTEN!

-EVERY TIME- CHAPTER 1: COCA-COLA

**EL DIA ESTABA DESPEJADO, MAKA Y SOUL HABIAN SALIDO A HACER LAS COMPRAS DEL MES A UNO DE LOS SUPERMERCADOS QUE HABIA EN DEATH CITY.**

**LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS, AMBOS SE ENCONTRABAN EN UN PARQUE DESCANSANDO DESPUES DE HABER CAMINADO, CARGADO Y ANDADO EN MOTO TODO EL SANTO DIA.**

**-ESTOY AGOTADA-DIJO MIENTRAS SE ESTIRABA MAKA**

**-SI...YO IGUAL...VAMONOS A CASA...-DIJO APENAS SOUL.**

**-PERO ANTES...PASEMOS A TOMAR ALGO...-SUPLICO LA CHICA MIENTRAS SE LEVANTABA Y LE OFRECIA SU MANO A SU ARMA**

**-OK-REPONDIO SIN ANIMOS LEVANTANDOSE CON AYUDA DE SU TECNICO**

**EN UNA MAQUINA DE REFRESCOS AMBOS CHICOS SE DETUBIERON, DEJANDO LA MOTO ESTACIONADA Y SE DIRIGIERON HACIA EL ANTE DICHO PUESTO DE REFRESCOS, AMBOS PIDIERON CADA UNO EL DEL SABOR QUE MAS LES GUSTABA, PARA LUEGO DE HABERLOS PAGADO SENTARSE EN UNA DE LAS BANCAS CERCANAS A ELLOS A BEBERLOS.**

**-ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO...-DIJO SOUL LUEGO DE DARLE UN LARGO TRAGO A SU REFRESCO.**

**-MMM...-RESPONDIO MAKA A UN PEGADA EN LA LATA BEBIENDO ESE OSCURO LIQUIDO DEL REFRESCO**

**LOS OJOS COLOR CARMIN DE LA GUADAÑA MIRARON A LA JOVEN BEBER SU REFRESCO, COMO LA JOVEN TRAGABA DELICADAMENTE EL SABROSO LIQUIDO, COMO LAS GOTAS DE HIELO DERRETIDO QUE ESTABAN FUERA DE LA LATA SE RESBALABAN POR SU CUELLO, CAYENDO EN EL PEQUEÑO ESCOTE QUE TRAIA MAKA Y ASI DESLIZANDOSE HACIA ABAJO...**

**SOUL DESVIO DE INMEDIATO SU MIRADA, DIRIGIENDOLA AL LADO CONTRARIO DE SU COMPAÑERA, DESDE HACE UNOS DIAS QUE SE HABIA DADO CUENTA PERO AUN NO LO QUERIA ACEPTAR...*QUIZA MAKA NO SEA UNA NIÑA DESPUES DE TODO...*PENSO SOUL INTENTANDO SACARSE DE LA CABEZA LA INOCENTE Y PROVOCADORA APARIENCIA DE SU TECNICO MIENTRAS BEBIA SU BEBIDA PARA QUE LA HEMORRAGIA NASAL QUE DESEABA CAER NO LO HICIERA.**

**-¿ESTAS BIEN?-LE PREGUNTO MAKA, MIRANDOLO CON SU INOCENTE MIRADA, SUS MEJILLAS DELICADAMENTE TEÑIDAS EN COLOR ROJO Y SU PEQUEÑO ESCOTE LEVEMENTE HUMEDECIDO POR LAS ANTERIORES GOTAS DE HIELO DE LA LATA DEL REFRESCO QUE HABIAN CAIDO.**

**-PUES...-LE INTENTO HABLAR SOUL, MIRANDO SU PROVOCADORA APARIENCIA-YO...-**

**-TU...?-SUSURRO LA JOVEN DE TAL MANERA QUE EL JOVEN GUADAÑA NO LO RESISTIO MAS Y SE PARO DE GOLPE DE LA BANCA Y CAMINO A PASO RAPIDO A LA MOTO.**

**-NADA, NO ES NADA SUBETE NOS VAMOS-DIJO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO OCULTANDO SU NOTABLE SONROJO ENTRE SUS FINOS CABELLOS BLANCOS.**

**-¿SEGURO?-PREGUNTO MAKA SUBIENDOSE A LA MOTO.**

**-SI-CONTESTO SECAMENTE Y ECHANDO A ANDAR LA MOTO.**

***DEFINITIVAMENTE DEBO ACEPTARLO...MAKA YA NO ES UNA NIÑA...*PENSO EL JOVEN MIENTRAS UNA GOTA DE SANGRE SE ESCAPO DE SU NARIZ, LA CUAL FUE LIMPIADA RAPIDAMENTE POR LA MANGA DE SU CHAQUETA, LA CUAL SIGUIO CON SU CAMINO, INTENTANDO NO PENSAR MAS EN ESAS GOTAS RESBALANDO POR EL ESCOTE DE MAKA...**

HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPI! COMETEN!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! AQUÍ TRAIGO LA CONTI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS: MUMI EVANS ELRIC, KIRIHA-CHAN, VALEZIITHA, VALE-ALICE Y LUNASHINRA.X FA, COMENTE!

-EVERY TIME-

CHAPTER, 2: NO ME PUEDO CONTENER MAS!

**MAKA HABRIO LA PUERTA DEL DEPARTAMENTO Y AYUDO A ENTRAR A SOUL CON TODOS LOS PAQUETES, LOS DEJARON CAER EN EL SOFA Y SE DISPUCIERON A ORDENARLOS EN LA COCINA O YA FUESE DONDE DEBIAN IR...**

**-SOUL...SABES DONDE HA IDO BLAIR?-LE PREGUNTO MAKA AL ALBINO SALIENDO DE LA COCINA, SOUL SE VOLTEO PARA MIRARLA Y SUS LUJURIOSOS PENSAMIENTOS VOLVIERON DE SOPETON. SE VOLTEO RAPIDO DANDOLE LA ESPALDA.**

**-NO-LE RESPONDIO RAPIDAMENTE INTENTANDO QUE MAKA SE FUESE HASTA QUE SU CUERPO SE CALMARA UN POCO.**

**-VAYA...NO HA APARECIDO DESDE HOY EN LA MAÑANA A DONDE HABRA IDO? -LE PREGUNTO AL AIRE MIENTRAS SE SENTABA EN EL SOFA QUEDANDO A UN LADO DE SU ARMA.**

***NO...*ALCANZO A PENSAR, ANTES DE CASI EXPLOTAR AL VER LAS PIERNAS DE MAKA A UN LADO DE EL.**

**ERAN BLANCAS, LARGAS, DELGADAS, DELICADAS, SUABES, ERAN TAN...**

**CERRO SUS OJOS INTENTANDO PENSAR EN ALGO QUE LE DESAGRADARA, PERO LA DULCE MIRADA DE MAKA APARECIO EN SU MENTE, HACIENDOLO SOBRE SALTARSE.**

**SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE DEL SUELO Y SE DIRIGIO AL BAÑO, MAKA LO MIRO SIN ENTENDER SU COMPORTAMIENTO.**

**-QUE LE PASA?-SE PREGUNTO ASI MISMA, PARA LUEGO LEVANTARSE Y SEGUIR CON SU TRABAJO DE ORDENAR LOS OBJETOS COMPRADOS.**

**EN EL BAÑO SOUL ESTABA SOSTENIDO DEL LABABO INTENTANDO ORDENAR SU MENTE, ESTABA MUY CONFUNDIDO...DERREPENTE COMENZO A VER A MAKA CON UNOS OJOS LOS CUALES NUNCA CREYO QUE LLEGARIAN A VERLA ASI...**

**-POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE?-SE REPETIA ENTRE SUSURROS, VIVIA CON SU FANTASIA EROTICA...QUE PODIA HACER...TODO ESTABA MAL PARA EL, EN PRIMER LUGAR ERA MAKA SU TECNICO, SU AMIGA, SU COMPAÑERA Y POR ULTIMO Y MAS IMPORTANTE TENIA UN CUERPO DE NIÑA...**

**PENSO EN LO ULTIMO...*UN CUERPO DE NIÑA?ESO...ES LO QUE TANTO ME HA DESATADO LAS HORMONAS?*SE PREGUNTO ASI MISMO ENTRE SUS PENSAMIENTOS.**

**-QUE IDIOTA SOY...-SE DIJO PARA LUEGO SALIR VICTORIOSO DEL BAÑO LUEGO DE HABER ESTADO UNAS HORAS ENCERRADOEN EL.**

**-Y TU QUE TANTO HACIAS EN EL BAÑO?-LE PREGUNTO MAKA ACERCANDOSELE, QUEDANDO A ESCASOS CENTIMETROS DE SU CARA.**

**-Y...YO...-NO PODIA HABLAR TODO EL CALOR VOLVIO, NUEVAMENTE SUS PENSAMIENTOS LUJURIOSOS SE HACIAN PRESENTES, IMPIDIENDOLE RESPONDER.**

**-COMO SEA...-DIJO EN UN SUSPIRO ALEJANDOSE DE EL, EL ALBINO SOLTO UN SUSPIRO QUE CASI LO DEJA SIN AIRE Y LUEGO SE DIRIGIO A SU HABITACION.**

***POR AHORA SERA MEJOR QUE ME ALEJE DE MAKA...*SE DIJO EN SU MENTE ANTES DE CERRAR SUS OJOS Y QUEDAR DORMIDO.**

**LA NOCHE SE HIZO PRESENTE Y CON ELLA EL CALOR...**

**SOUL SE DESPERTO DE GOLPE DE SU CAMA AL SENTIR UN FUERTE PALPITAR EN SU ENTREPIERNA, NOLO PODIA CREER, DESEABA AUNQUE FUESE DORMIR EN PAZ PERO NI ESO CONSEGUIA...**

**SALIO DE SU CUARTO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA COCINA POR ALGO DE BEBER, SE CIRBIO UN BASO DE COCA-COLA Y SE DISPUSO A VOLVER A SU CUARTO, PERO CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR VIO QUE LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO DE MAKA ESTABA ABIERTA.**

**HECHO UN VISTAZO, Y PUDO VER A LA DELGADA JOVEN ACURRUCADA EN SU CAMA, CUBIERTA POR UNA DELGADA MANTA QUE LE DELINEABA SU FIGURA, ELCUERPO DEL ARMA COMENZO A CAMINAR HACIA A DENTRO IGNORANDO LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE SU MENTE QUE LE DECIAN QUE SI ENTRABA SERIA HOMBRE MUERTO...**

**SIN EMBARGO, SU DESEO FUE MAS FUERTE Y ENTRO...**

**LA MIRO, CON EL CABELLO SUELTO, SU ROSTRO RELAJADO, SU RESPIRACION TRANQUILA, SE VEIA TAN INOCENTE, DESEABA TOCARLA...**

**ASI QUE ESTIRO SU MANO Y LA ACARICIO, DESLIZOSU MANO POR EL BLANCO Y SUABE HOMBRO DE MAKA, QUIEN AL SENTIR EL SUABE CONTACTO DE LA MANO DE SU ARMASOLTO UN SUSPIRO, AL OIRLO SOUL NO PUDO EVITAR UN SONROJO INVOLUNTARIO.**

**LA JOVEN SE MOVIO UN POCO QUEDANDO CARA A CARA CON SOUL.**

**-SOUL...-DIJO ENTRE SUEÑOS MAKA LO QUE CAUSO EN EL ARMA UNA FUERTE DESCARGA ELECTRICA, SE ACERCO AL TRANQUILO ROSTRO DE MAKA Y LO BESO...**

**MOVIO SUABEMENTE SUS LABIOS POR ENCIMA DE LOS SUYOS, LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS ALZO SU MIRADA Y OBSERVO CON TERNURA...**

**-SOUL...-SUSURRO LA JOVEN ABRIENDO LOS OJOS Y MIRANDOLO SORPRENDIDA POR EL BESO QUE ACABABA DE RECIBIR POR SU ARMA... **CONTINUARA…

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO! COMENTEN!


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, CON ESO DE QUE FUE AÑO NUEVO Y TODAS ESAS COSAS, ETC, ETC. EN FIN! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PERDON POR QUE ESTE TODO EN MAYUSCULAS, PERO EL LA TECLA DE MAYUSCULA DE MI TECLADO SE DESCOMPUSO. **

**-EL PRIMER PASO-**

SOUL DIRIGIO SUS LABIOS AL CUELLO DE MAKA Y COMENZO A BESARLO DELICADAMENTE, SUBIENDO Y BAJANDO MIENTRAS ACARICIABA SU HOMBRO Y SE SUBIA MAS A LAS CAMA DE SU TECNICO, QUEDANDO MAS COMODO PARA ENTREGARLE SUS CARICIAS.

MAKA SOLO ESTABA QUIETA RECIBIENDO LOS TOQUES DE SU ARMA, NO ENTENDIA NADA, ESTABA CONFUNDIDA, POR QUE SOUL ESTABA BESANDOLA...

SOUL BESABA CALMADAMENTE EL CUELLO DE LA JOVEN, INTENTANDO DISFRUTAR DE LA SUABE Y BLANCA PIEL QUE MAKA LE ENTREGABA INCONCIENTEMENTE.

SUBIO UN POCO CON SUS BESOS LLEGANDO HASTA LA MEJILLA DE ELLA, LA CUAL COMENZO A LAMER ENTRE UNO QUE OTRO BESO, SE SUBIO EN CIMA DE MAKA, Y DIRIGO SUS BESOS A LA LABIOS DE SU TECNICO, MAKA NO SUPO CUANDO COMENZO, PERO ESTABA ACEPTANDO AL ALBINO RESPONDIENDOLE TODAS SUS CARICIAS.

SE ABRAZO A EL CON FURZA HE INTENTO SEGUIR EL RITMO DEL CHICO EN EL BESO...

SOUL ABRIO SUS OJOS DE GOLPE AL SENTIR LOS BRAZOS DE MAKA EN SU CUELLO ENTRELAZANDOLE CON FURZA, ROMPIO EL BESO Y LA MIRO, ESTABA SONROJADA CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS Y SU RESPIRACION RAPIDA Y PAUSADA...

*SIGUE DORMIDA?*FUE LO PRIMERO QUE PENSO AL VERLA, PERO ESE PENSAMIENTO DESAPARECIO DE INMEDIATO CUANDO VIOCOMO LA CHICA COMENZO A ABRIR SUS OJOS MOSTRANDOLE SU HERMOSO COLOR JADE.

*ES...ESTABA...DESPIERTA...*SE REPETIA EN SU MENTE MIENTRAS COMENZABA A SUDAR FRIO Y SENTIR LA HORA DE SU MUERTE CADA VEZ MAS CERCA.

-SOUL...-LE SUSURRO MAKA, PARA LUEGO ACERCARLO A SU ROSTRO Y UNIR NUEVAMENTE SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE SU ARMA.

SOUL SE SORPRENDIO AL PRINCIPIO, PERO LUEGO DE ENCONTRARSE TAN COMODO SIENDO BESADO POR MAKA, DECIDIO DISFRUTARLO, BESANDO CON MAS FEROSIDAD LOS LABIOS DE SU AMIGA.

ELLA SE ABRAZO MAS A EL MIENTRAS ACARICIABA SU CABELLO, PUDO SENTIR COMO SOUL ABRIA UN POCO SU BOCA INTENTANDO INTRODUCIR SU LENGUA DENTRO DE SU BOCA...

AL SENTIRLO SU CORAZON DIO UN FUERTE BRINCO, Y ABRIO UN POCO SU BOCA DANDOLE LA BIENVENIDA A QUE SOUL ENTRARA, AL HACERLO COMENZO DE INMEDIATO A SABOREAR LA TIMIDA LENGUA DE ELLA., LA CUAL AL PARECER NO SABIA COMO ACOGERLO.

SOUL TOMO A MAKA POR SU BARBILLA INTENTANDO INTENSIFICAR AUN MAS EL BASO.

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS MAKA SE SEPARO DE EL, Y DIO UN SUSPIRO INTENTANDO REGULAR SU RESPIRACION, AL CONSEGUIRLO, ABRIO SUS OJOS PARA MIRAR A SU ARMA LA CUAL LA OBSERBABA CON LUJURIA Y ANSIEDAD, AL SENTIRSE TAN ACORRALADA POR ESA INTENSA MIRADA, DESIDIO DESVIAR LA SUYA. AL HACERLO SINTIO COMO UNOS SUABES LABIOS BESABAN SU CUELLO NUEVAMENTE, DEJANDOLE UNAS ROJAS MARCAS EN SU CAMINO.

PUDO SENTIR UNA DE LAS MANOS DE SOUL ACARICIANDO SU PECHO DESCARADAMENTE, Y POR TEMOR A LO QUE FUESE A SUCEDER LUEGO LO TOMO POR LOS HOMBROS Y LO SEPARO DE ELLA UNOS CENTIMETROS.

-QUE?...-DIJO EL AL VERSE SEPARADO DE ELLA.

-NO ESTOY LISTA...-LE DECLARO OCULTANDO SU MIRADA ENTRE SUS CABELLOS...

**CONTINUARA…**

**HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO, PROMETO NO TARDAR PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. COMENTEN!**


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! LO SIENTO POR TARDARME, SI! PROMETI NO TARDAR! PERO ESTO NO LO TENIA PLANEADO: ME CASTIGARON (POR TIEMPO DEFINIDO) Y PZZZ ME QUITARON MI GUITARRA, LA TV, MIS SERIES DE ANIME, MI PSP, MI ESTEREO (CON TODO Y MIS DISCOS **ORIGINALES **DE GREEN DAY, JEJEJE SUENA RARO POR QUE EN MI PAIS HAY MUCHA PIRATERIA, CASI NADIE TIENE ORIGINAL XD PERO GREEN DAY LO MERESE! JEJEJE n_n) Y PARA ACABAR, EL COMPUTADOR! LO SE! SUENA ORRIBLE! PERO AQUIEN NO LO AN CASTIGADO POR MALAS NOTAS EN LA ESCUELA, QUE BUENO… NO SOLO LAS NOTAS, SINO QUE TAMBIEN… NO AGO TRABAJOS JEJEJE n_n MATEMATICAS NO SE ME DA PARA NADA, ADEMAS NO PONGO ATENCION (ME DISTRAIGO MUCHO XD) IGUAL ESPAÑOL, INGLES Y EN TALLER ME PONGO A JUGAR (SEGURO PIENSAN "QUE PROBLEMAS" JEJEJE PERO HAY QUE SER ONESTO) BUENO! YA NO LOS DISTRIGO MAS Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP! ESPERO LES GUSTE, ADVERTENCIA: APARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO COMIENZA EL LEMMON, ASI QUE A LOS QUE EL LEMMON NO SEA DE SU AGRADO, NO LO LEAN U.U

-LO SIENTO...-SUSURRO MAKA, SOUL LA MIRO UNOS SEGUNDOS PARA LUEGO ALZAR SUS BRAZOS Y DIRIGIRLOS HACIA LA TIMIDA JOVEN. ENTRALAZO SUS BRAZOS ATRAPANDOLA EN UN ABRAZO, LA DE OJOS JADE ALZO LA MIRADA CONFUNDIDA...

-NO TE PREOCUPES...NADA VA A PASAR...-LE SUSURO ANTES DE UNIR SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE ELLA, MAKA AUN NO ENTENDIA BIEN LO QUE SUCEDIA...PERO APESAR DE TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE SURGIAN EN SU MENTE, SU CUERPO TOMO LA DECICION DE ACEPTAR LAS CARICIAS DEL ALBINO Y COMENZO A RESPONDER LOS ATREVIDOS BESOS QUE EL LE DABA.

SOUL TOMO LAS SABANAS DE MAKA Y LAS DESLIZO CON CUIDADO DEJANDO EL CUERPO DE LA CHICA LIBERADO DE ESE MOLESTOSO ESTORBO.

MAKA LO TOMO DEL CUELLO Y LO MIRO CON TERNURA PARA LUEGO BESARLO TIMIDAMENTE, LAS MANOS DE SOUL ACARICIABAN LAS LARGAS Y DELGADAS PIERNAS DE MAKA DE ARRIBA A ABAJO ESTIMULANDOSE A CADA ROCE DE SU PIEL CONTRA LA DE ELLA.

MAKA LLEVABA PUESTO UNOS PEQUEÑOS SHORTS NEGROS Y UN POLERON QUE LE QUEDABA DOS TALLAS MAS GRANDE Y DEJABA VER SUS HOMBROS, DE COLOR BLANCO, Y EL PELO SUELTO EL CUAL ESTABA UN POCO REBUELTO...

SOUL SUBIO UN POCO SUS MANOS LLEGANDO AL COMIENZO DE LOS OSCUROS SHORTS Y COMENZO A DESLIZARLOS, HASTA QUE LOGRO SACARLOS POR COMPLETO DEJANDO A LA JOVEN CON SUS PANTALETAS.

SOUL EN ESE MOMENTO LLEBAVA PUESTA UNA POLERA BLANCA DE MANGAS ROJAS Y UNOS BOXERS DE COLOR CELESTE.

MAKA AL SENTIR SUS SHORTS FUERA DE SU CUERPO, DESLIZO SUS MANOS HASTA LLEGAR AL PECHO DE SU ARMA Y LUEGO LAS BAJO HASTA LLEGAR A SU VIENTRE DONDE ENCONTRO EL COMIENZO DE SU POLERA, LA CUAL COMENZO A SACAR DEJANDOLO SOLO EN BOXERS, LUEGO DE ESE ACTO SOUL BESO A MAKA MIENTRAS LA RECOSTABA NUEVAMENTE QUEDANDO EL ARRIBA DE ELLA.

EL BESABA TRANQUILAMENTE LOS ROJOS E INCHADOS LABIOS DE SU TECNICO, MIENTRAS UNA DE SUS MANOS VIAJABA DE SU CUELLO A HOMBRO HASTA QUE SE MOVIO UN POCO QUEDANDO SOBRE UNO DE LOS PECHOS DE MAKA, SOUL NO PUDO EVITAR EXITARSE UN POCO ANTE EL TACTO DEL PEQUEÑO VULTO QUE MAKA TENIA, LO ENCONTRABA REALMENTE EXITANTE TOCAR SUS PECHOS AUN EN DESARROLLO...

UN PEQUEÑO SUSPIRO SE ESCAPO DE MAKA, EL CUAL LLEGO A LOS OIDOS DEL ALBINO EXITANDOLO AUN MAS.

-SOUL...-SUSURRO MAKA SINTIENDO COMO UNA MANO DE SOUL SE INTRODUCIA POR SU POLERON TOCANDO ASI SUS PEQUEÑOS PECHOS, EL ALBINO TOMO EL POLERON DE LA JOVEN Y LO DESLIZO HACIA ARRIBA SACANDOLO DEL CUERPO DE MAKA, DEJANDOLA SOLO CON SUS PEQUEÑAS PANTALETAS.

SOUL LA MIRABA EMBELEZADO, AL SENTIR LA DETENIDA E INTENSA MIRADA DE LA ARMA DIRECTA HACIA SU DESNUDO CUERPO, MAKA CUBRIO SU PECHO CON SUS BRAZOS INTERRUMPIENDO AL ARMA QUIEN ESTABA DISFRUTANDO DE LA VISTA.

SOUL SE ACERCO A ELLA Y QUITO CON DELICADESA SUS BRAZOS DEJANDO SUS PEQUEÑOS PECHOS A LA VISTA NUEVAMENTE, DIRIGIO SUS LABIOS A ELLOS Y COMENZO A DISFRUTAR DEL TACTO, PODIA SENTIR LA ERECCION DE LOS PEQUEÑOS PEZONES DE MAKA ENTRE SUS LABIOS, DE VEZ EN CUANDO SE LE ESCAPABAN UNO QUE OTRO MORDISCO HACIENDO SOBRESALTAR A LA CHICA, ERA ALGO QUE LE ENCANTABA Y LE EXITABA...

AHORA A AMBOS SOLO LOS CUBRIA UNA PRENDA LA CUAL LES IMPEDIA SER UNO...

SOUL BESABA EL CUELLO Y EL HOMBRO DE MAKA MIENTRAS QUE CON UNA DE SUS MANOS ACARICIABA UNO DE SUS PEQUEÑOS PECHOS Y LA OTRA SE DESLIZABA DE ARRIBA A ABAJO EN UNA DE LAS PIERNAS DE MAKA.

EN CAMBIO MAKA ACARICIABA EL BLANCO Y FINO CABELLO DE SOUL Y DESLIZABA SU MANO DE ARRIBA A ABAJO EN SU MUSCULOSA ESPALDA...

EL ALBINO SE ACOMODO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE LA JOVEN PARA PODER DISFRUTAR MAS DE LOS ENCANTOS QUE ELLA LE ESTABA OFRECIENDO, AL ESTAR ENTRE SUS PIERNAS MAKA PUDO SENTIR LA GRAN ERECCION QUE SOUL TENIA, EL TEMOR VOLVIO A LA JOVEN EN ESE INSTANTE Y AUMENTO CUANDO SOUL INCONCIENTEMENTE SE COMENZO A SOBAR CONTRA ELLA, LE EXITABA DE ALGUNA MANERA SENTIRLO, PERO TAMBIEN TEMIA A LO QUE LUEGO SUCEDERIA...

-SOUL...-SUSURO LISTA PARA DETENERLO, PERO EN ESE MINUTO SOUL LE SUSURRO ALGO AL OIDO ALGO QUE LA OBLIGO A CALLAR...

-TE AMO...MAKA...-SUS DUDAS DESAPARECIERON, AHORA SI ESTABA LISTA, SOLO ERA ESO TEMIA QUE EL NO DECEASE HACER EL AMOR CON ELLA SI NO QUE TENER SEXO Y NADA MAS, PERO CON ESAS PALABRAS TODO SU TEMOR DESAPARECIO, ENTRELAZO SUS PIERNAS APRETANDO A SOUL MAS A ELLA SINTIENDO SU EXITACION PALPITAR.

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO...-SUSURRO MAKA MIENTRAS SOLTABA EL AGARRE CON SUS PIERNAS Y SENTIA UNAS MANOS DESLIZARSE POR SU CUERPO E INTENTAR SACAR SUS PANTALESTAS...

**OK! ASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO, EH ECHO EL CAPITULO ALGO LARGO (POR LO MISMO DE MI PROBLEMA) ASI QUE TARDARE UN POCO EN VOLVER A ESCRIBIR Y MAS POR QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE EN MI PAIS (QUE ES MEXICO, POR DESGRACIA COMO MUCHOS YA SABEN, EL MAS JODIDO POR EL NARCOTRAFICO) (XD) LOS BIMESTRES SON MUY CORTOS Y VA A EMPESAR LA SEMANA DE EXAMENES ¬¬ QUE ORROR! NUNCA ESTUDIO JEJEJE PERO COMO TENGO TODAS MIS COSAS (LAS YA MENCIONADAS ANTERIORMENTE) AMENASADAS (ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE DECIRLO ¬¬) Y SI NO MEJORO, NO LAS VOLVERE A VER! ESTAN SECUESTRADAS! YA VEN! LES DECIA LO DEL MALDITO NARCOTRAFICO ¡! ¬¬ ADEMAS DE QUE EL GOBIERNO ES UN ASCO (VAMOS! QUIEN NO SE QUEJA DE SU PAIS? ¬¬) BUENO, PERO TAMBIEN TIENE COSAS BUENAS COMO… PZZZZZZZZ… CREO Q SOLO LO CULTURAL ¬¬ EN FIN! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMENTEN! ME ALEGRAN SUS COMETARIOS! n_n SAYONARA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos perdón la maldita tardanza, verán no tengo mucho timpo aaah! Solo aviso una cosa no continuare con mi otro fic x mmotivos personales, y Isabel no soy una pervertida! Cuantos no len esto? A y perdonen de nuevo la letra xD

MAKA PUDO SENTIR LA FINA TELA DE SUS PANTALETAS DESLIZARSE HASTA SER SACADA POR EL ALBINO.

AL SACAR LA PEQUEÑA PANTALETA, SOUL LA COLOCO A UN LADO MIENTRAS MIRABA EMBELEZADO LO PROBOCADORA QUE LUCIA LA RUBIA, COMPLETAMENTE DENUDA, CON SUS MEJILLAS SONROJADAS, SUS LABIOS UN TANTO HINCHADOS Y EL CABELLO MEDIO REBUELTO.

EL ALBINO DIRIGIO SUS MANOS HACIA LAS PIERNAS DE MAKA, LAS ACARICIO CON CUIDADO PARA LUEGO ABRIRLAS LENTAMENTE, AL SENTIR SUS PIERNAS ABIERTAS DEJANDO SU SEXO A LA VISTA DE SU ARMA Y EL CHICO AL QUE AMABA, NO PUDO EVITAR SONROJARSE AUN MAS DE LO QUE ESTABA Y CUBRIR RAPIDAMENTE CON UNA DE SUS MANOS SU PEQUEÑA CONCHITA.

SOUL SE ENCANTO AUN MAS POR AQUELLO, LA AMABA Y LA DESEABA, Y POR ESE AMOR, ERA QUE NO LA DESEABA OBLIGARLA A ENTREGAR SU VIRGINIDAD, PERO EN LAS CONDICIONES EN LAS QUE EL SE ENCONTRABA, YA LE SERIA IMPOSIBLE RECISTIRSE...

SE ACERCO CON CUIDADO A ELLA, QUE DANDO CASI ENCIMA DE LA RUBIA, ACARICIO SU MANO CON LA DE EL, HACIENDOLA RELAJARSE UN POCO, QUITO SU MANO DE SU ENTRE PIERNA Y LA BESO CON TERNURA, LA DE OJOS JADE, LO MIRO SONROJADA POR ESE ACTO PARA LUEGO PERMITIRLE LA VISTA A SU PRIVACIDAD.

SOUL ESTABA MAS QUE ENCANTADO, ERA TAN PEQUEÑA Y CERRADA, SOLO UNA LINEA QUE SEPARABA LOS LABIOS VAGINALES, BAJO SU CABEZA UN POCO ENCORBANDOSE QUEDANDO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE LA RUBIA, ESTA AL SENTIR LA SUABE RESPIRACION DE LA GUADAÑA EN SU ENTREPIERNA, NO PUDO EVITAR PONERSE NERVIOSA Y TEMEROSA.

EL ARMA, BESO TIERNAMENTE ESE SECTOR, PARA LUEGO BESAR CON UN POCO MAS DE INTENSIDAD HACIENDO UN POCO DE PRESION, INTENTANDO PREPARAR A LA RUBIA, PUDO SENTIR LOS CORTOS SUSPIROS DE PLACER QUE DABA MAKA A CADA ROCE DE SUS LABIOS CONTRA SU PIEL.

DE PRONTO LA JOVEN NO PUDO EVITAR DAR UN BRINCO, AL SENTIR LA LENGUA DE SOUL ENTRANDO Y SALIENDO DE ELLA, LOS SUSPIROS SE TRANSFORMARON EN FUERTES GEMIDOS, VOLVIENDO A LA GUADAÑA CADA VEZ MAS LOCA CUANDO LOS OIA Y SENTIA LAS DELICADAS MANOS DE MAKA ACARICIANDO Y TIRONEANDO SU CABELLO

EL ALBINO SE SEPARO DE GOLPE DE LA ENTREPIERNA DE LA RUBIA, AL SENTIR UN POCO MAS ABAJO DE SU VIENTRE UNA FUERTE PRESION QUE LE IMPEDIA CONTINUAR CON SU LABOR DE DARLE PLACER A LA RUBIA, DIO UN GEMIDO AHOGADO ANTE AQUELLA DOLOROSA PRESION, EL CUAL FUE ESCUCHADO POR LA DE OJOS JADE, LA CUAL SE ENDEREZO DE INMEDIATO QUEDANDO APOYADA EN SUS CODOS, MIRO A SU AHORA AMANTE, EL CUAL ESTABA CON SU MANO POSADA EN SU ENTRE PIERNA SOBANDOLA LEBEMENETE.

MAKA PUDO SABER DE INMEDIATO CUAL ERA EL PROBLEMA DE SOUL, YA QUE NO SE NECESITABA SER UN GENIA PARA SABERLO, SE ENDEREZO QUEDANDO SENTADA EN LA CAMA Y DIRIGIO SUS TEMEROSAS MANOS A LA EXITACION DEL ALBINO.

COGIO CON SU MANO LA DEL ALBINO QUITANDOLA DEL LUGAR, PARA LUEGO INTRODUCIR LA DE ELLA COGIENDOAL INSTANTE EL DURO Y HUMEDO MIEMBRO DE SOUL.

ESTE AL SENTIR LA SUABE PIEL DE LA JOVEN EN SU MIEMBRO NO PUDO EVITAR COMENZAR A GEMIR EN EL OIDO DE LA RUBIA MIENTRAS ELLA LE PROPORCIONABA PLACER.

-SOUL...-LE SUSURRO, MIENTRAS ACARICIABA SU MIEMBRO, SOUL LA SEPARO UN POCO DE EL QUITANDO SU MANO DE SUS BOXERS, SE BAJO DE LA CAMA Y SE DISPUSO A DESPRENDERSE DE SU ULTIMA PRENDA.

AL QUEDAR COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO SE DIRIGIO NUEVAMENTE A LA CAMADE LA RUBIA, RECOSTANDOLA UNA VEZ MAS QUEDANDO EL ENCIMA DE ELLA.

ABRIO SUS PIERNAS CON CUIDATE Y SE ACOMODO ENTRE ELLAS, COMENZARON UNA VEZ MAS CON LOS JUEGOS DE CARICIAS Y BESOS.

-MAKA...-LE SUSURRO SOUL AL OIDO A LA RUBIA-¿ESTAS LISTA?-LE PREGUNTO DIRECTAMENTE, LA JOVEN LO MIRO UNOS SEGUNDOS PARALUEGO ASENTIRLE DEVILMENTE CON SUCABEZA.

-SI...SOUL...-LE CONTESTO ABRAZANDOSE A EL CON FUERZA.

SOUL DESLIZO ENTONCES UNA DE SUS MANOS HASTA COGER SU MIEMBRO, EL CUAL DIRIGIO DIRECTO HACIA LA ENTRADA PEQUEÑA ENTRADA DE LA RUBIA, Y LO COMENZO A INTRODUCIR LENTAMENTE INTENTANDO NO INCOMODAR A LA RUBIA.

ESTA PUDO SENTIR COMO SUS PAREDES SE IBAN ABRIENDO MIENTRAS SOUL SE INTRODUCIA DENTRO DE ELLA, LA RUBIA CERRO SUS OJOS CON FUERZA INTENTANDO AGUANTAR EL INTENSO DOLOR QUE SENTIA.

SOUL POR SU PARTE SENTIA UN POCO DE DOLOR AL ENTRAR DENTRO DE ELLA PEROTAMBIEN PUDO SENTIR MUCHO PLACER, POR LA ESTRECHEZ QUE MAKA LE OFRECIA.

PUDO SENTIR COMO ALGO LE IMPEDIA EL PASO, ASI QUE SE INTRODUJO BRUSCAMENTE DESGARRANDO ESE ALGO QLE IMPEDIA EL PASO, MAKA PUDO SENTIR COMO ALGO DENTRO DE ELLA SE DESGARRABA MIENTRAS DEJABA ESCAPAR UNAS CUANTAS LAGRIMAS ANTE EL DOLOR.

SOUL COMENZO CON SUABES MOVIMIENTOS, INTENTANDO ACOSTUMBRARSE A LA ESTRECHEZ DE MAKA, YA QUE SENTIA UNA PUNTADA LA CUAL LE ADVERTIA QUE ACABARIA, PERO EL SE RECISTIO.

MAKA PUDO SENTIR UN POCO DE PLACER POR LOS SUABES MOVIMIENTOS QUE SOUL LE DABA CONTESTANDOLOS CON UN GEMIDO.

AL OIR EL TIMIDO GEMIDO DE MAKA EN SU OIDO SOUL SE SEGO POR LA EXITACION COMENZANDO A EMBESTIR A LA RUBIA CON FURZA Y BRUSQUEDAD.

MAKA ARAÑABA LA ESPALDA DEL ALBINO INTENTANDO CONTENER EL FUERTE DOLOR QUE SENTIA, LAS LAGRIMAS NO DEJABAN DE CAER Y SENTIA COMO SEPARTIA EN DOS.

LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS DE FUERTES EMBESTIDAS, MAKA PUDO SENTIR COMO SU CUERPO LLEGABA A FINAL DE TODO HACIENDOLA ESTREMECER Y DAR UN FUERTE GRITO AL TERMINAR.

SOUL AUN CONTINUABA CON SUS EMBESTIDAS HASTA QUE LAS PAREDES LE OBLIGARON A TERMINAR HACIENDOLO DERRAMAR TODA SU ECENCIA DENTRO DE ELLA, MAKA PUDO SENTIR EL TIBIO LIQUIDO ESPARCIRSE DENTRO DE ELLA DANDOLE A ENTENDER QUE TODO HABIA ACABADO.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
